


Summer Smash

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, x2 Twins
Genre: F/M, TDog is the alpha twin, That is all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-02 18:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: Jordan gets caught following through on an odd notion.





	Summer Smash

**Author's Note:**

> perhaps it is i with the odd notion for coming up with this but we all know Jordan is t dogs bitch right

For a few months the trophy resides in various places. They keep it in pride of place in view of their stream for a while, Jordan fully encouraging Jesse to low-key flex on his win because that's his fucking twin, the literal best player in the country right now and he's so, so proud apart from the occasional wail of despair he has about not even managing to make it out of his own heat. 

From there it's on the cabinet with the family sporting achievements – admittedly again, mostly Jesse's from his short-lived solo tennis career, a few from their doubles successes, their fathers coaching awards and their sisters cross country, dance and netball. It's kind of funny that they've spent so much time outside being athletic to being hermit gamers now.

After that the shine wears off and Jesse ends up bringing it back to their room to make space for some kind of perpetual award their mum got for something businessy and it's tossed onto their bookshelf to gather dust, squished in next to a bunch of old clothes and some high school woodwork projects. 

It's a very, very lazy Sunday afternoon and everyone but him is out of the house and Jordan's not about to do anything entrepreneurial even though there's at least three videos he should be working on. They don't have plans to stream, he's already eaten far too many chips and slept in as long as possible and all his friends are busy doing outside stuff which he's so not into today which means there's just one possible thing left for a boy to do. 

He can't even remember the last time he was able to jerk off in peace, without worrying about being interrupted or heard or trying to pretend that's not why he's in the shower with music playing. It's a beautiful opportunity to just lie in bed and shove his hand down his pants, lazily reaching over to rifle through his bedside table for lube and tissues because he'll literally never hear the end of it from Jesse if he makes a mess for him to find again.

The sheets are thrown off to the side, no need to cover himself and it's been a while since he's been able to actually see his cock in natural light, briefly considers grabbing a photo before remembering that Tahlia had straight up told him every unsolicited dick pic would earn him a spanking and he's kind of a little bitch with pain, has zero desire to get himself into trouble right now.

He wraps a slick hand around himself, wiggles his feet out of his shorts and underwear, pushes them off the edge of the bed and settles comfortably against the mattress. It's easy to find a steady, almost relaxing rhythm, enjoy the fact that he can for take as long as he wants, really work himself up and finally make all the sounds he struggles so much to keep to himself.

What makes him notice the trophy in the middle of his creative handiwork he doesn't know, maybe the slight shine of it catches his eye from across the room and all of a sudden he has this intense warmth in his gut from the idea of finishing on it instead of his carefully folded and prepared tissues.

It's so stupid he actually laughs out loud, head of his cock bumping up against his fingers with the movement because who the fuck wants to come on a trophy? It's not even his trophy and it's a little alarming how that makes him want to do it even more, put his mark on something so decidedly Jesse's just like they'd draw on each others artwork as kids. 

The trophy is really a just a big, shiny piece of art and Jordan finds himself across the room and pulling it from the shelf before he really realises what he's doing, carefully wiping off the dust with an old shirt. The metal is soft and cool beneath his fingers and when he carries back to bed and curls around it, soft and cool on his cock as he rubs tentatively against it, a terribly good feeling running up his spine as he sees the thick, wet smear of his precome along the bright gold. 

Somehow he stops thinking about how fucking weird it is a few minutes in, hand back to stroking himself and just keeping the head close enough to bump against the prize with every roll of his hips and he's really fucking into it, isn't going to be able to draw things out as long as he would've like but hell, maybe he'll have enough time to go again later.

He groans loudly, focused entirely on the image of future him coming all over the trophy and working hard to get there, the steady, moist sounds of fucking into his fist and he can't help the high-pitched whine that forces itself from his throat when he twists his wrist just right, tightens his fingers just enough for his head to slam back against the pillows as he becomes future him, has to struggle to keep his eyes open to see his come shoot right against the front of the award, several more loads following it and starting to drip down just like icing on a cake. 

“Yeah” Jordan murmurs out loud, brain still spinning with pleasure, “Looks so good”

“What. The. Fuck?”

All pleasant sensations immediately vanish and are replaced by sheer terror.

Jesse's standing in the doorway – the one to the door he boldly didn't bother closing because he'd been so sure of his alone time. Jesse. Jesse who has very, very definitely just seen him jizz onto his Summer Smash trophy. 

One of Jordan's mostly helpfully absent right now brain cells manages to squeak out a thought of relief that at least it's Jesse, probably the best option out of all the people who could've caught him.

“I, uh” He stutters out in panic, trying to reach for the sheets to cover himself but he's beaten to them by his twin, who's now holding on to them with a death grip and a very not good expression on his face.

“I'd ask you what the fuck you were doing but i'd say I arrived just in time to know exactly what”

Jesse doesn't yell when he's angry, usually doesn't even reach their normal frustrated level of girl shrieking, instead gets very, scarily quiet. 

“I can't believe you” He hisses, “Fucking why, why would you, how the fuck did you even think of being so, so”

“So what?” Jordan's never been able to resist being a sarcastic asshole to his brother, even when it might mean his death. Maybe he's a little salty about having his afterglow ruined.

Jesse's eyes flash dangerously.

“So fucking disgusting” He fires back, “It's not even yours and that's why isn't it, you just had to touch something of mine, fuck I should do it right back to you”

“Yeah i've really been rolling in trophies lately what are you gonna do, get one of my tennis medals from when I was ten?”

“I can think of something you'd really prefer I didn't touch, i'd bet she'd love to know what you've been up to” Jesse threatens and that shuts Jordan right up.

Logically he knows that his brother is far too decent a human to even be able to say something mean to his girlfriend let alone trying to create a situation where he'd get his come on her but he could very, very definitely tell her and that's a huge nope. He doesn't want to find out what kind of punishment is the next level up from spanking, provided she just doesn't plain up and leave him.

“Tell her and i'll come on your face” He retorts without thinking, finally managing to wrench the sheets back so he can cover himself and the new defiled trophy and the tables turn and it's Jesse's turn to be silenced, face morphing comically.

“You'll come on my face” His twin says faintly, “I'll come on your face you fuck”

“What an interesting conversation” A soft voice floats across from the door and if Jordan was having a heart attack when Jesse surprised him seeing Tahlia there now is putting him seconds away from a stroke although right now he could quite happily die because this can't end well for him.

“Oh no, I guess I forgot to mention who picked me up from gym” Jesse deadpans, looking the opposite of apologetic in fact he's actually fucking smirking now. Jordan tugs the sheet up underneath his chin, like hiding his entire body is somehow going to help the situation, who fucking knows how much she's heard but knowing his luck all of it and like hell is he going to be the first one to say something this time.

“Coming on each others faces” She continues, “What a lovely mental picture to have, right next to the one where Jesse somehow thinks i'd let him come on me”

Tahlia fixes Jesse with a stare and his twin has the decency to look at least slightly embarrassed.

“He started it” Jesse mumbles though, clearly forgoing bros before hos in a weird case of bros ho before bro? It'd be funny if he wasn't shit scared of what's going to happen.

“That is true”

The stare turns to him and Jordan cringes a little.

“I'm sorry” He blurts and Tahlia laughs.

“No you're not, you expect me to believe that the trophy got legs and walked off the shelf to what, attack your dick?”

Jesse actually snorts, failing to hold in his own laughter.

“Jesse” She says politely, “If you could possibly make sure no one else will get the kind of surprise we did for an hour I promise you'll find your trophy appropriately cleaned, returned to where it was and i'll even see what I can do about getting him to come up with a better apology”

Fuck, he could be buried in the yard in an hour. He looks pleadingly at Jesse, who shrugs.

“It better be really, really clean” He says, “I'll leave the bleach out when i'm done washing my eyes with it”

With that, Jesse abandons him to his fate, gently shutting the bedroom door behind him as Tahlia walks in and over to the side of the side, arms crossed looking entirely serious until she breaks, looking down at him with a grin.

“I'm about fifty-fifty grossed out and finding it really fucking funny, what the hell were you thinking?”

Jordan still has no idea. “Uh” He says, “It just seemed like I should do it?”

“So you did” 

“Yeah”

“And you liked it, huh?” Tahlia's looking at him in the kind of way that's a little scary and a little hot and Jordan's not going to lie to her.

“Yeah”

Carefully he watches her stretch out a hand for the sheets and start to pull them off him, exposing his nudity and the soiled trophy. He knows he's blushing, fighting to not just curl up into a little ball of shame. 

“Did you like it more because it's Jesse's?”

Fuck, she's reading his fucking mind and the look on his face must give him away because she laughs again.

“Fucking twins, you're so bloody weird”

Jordan's a little worried she hasn't tried to kill him yet. 

“Lucky for you that because I find it funny i'm not going to whip you into a new dimension” 

He feels himself visibly relax and Tahlia reaches out to ruffle his hair.

“But” She continues, “In return you're going to start by cleaning up the mess you made with your dirty little cock with your dirty little mouth and then since you inspired me so much i'm going to ride your face till I come all over it”

She leans down to whisper in his ear, voice sending a shiver down his spine and straight to his dick, “And if for one second I don't think you're trying hard enough i'll make it so you'll need a standing desk to stream”


End file.
